


Coming in from the cold

by Harif



Series: Eradicating [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Imperial Intelligence, LGBTQ Character, M/M, defecting, sis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harif/pseuds/Harif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being deep undercover leaves you alone and cold. How to reach a lifeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming in from the cold

**Author's Note:**

> This series does not follow the storyline, it does start at the end of Chapter 3 (the epilogue) up to Chapter whatever of KotFE. What I will try to do, is let everyone involved face the consequences of their choices. And what choices do they make in the future, how it will influence them throughout the remainder of the game. 
> 
> And all this during interludes between expansions, or chapters.
> 
> Title refers to the book _The Spy who came in from the Cold_ by John le Carré.

_"Ardun Kothe appears to have a particular interest in subversion and recruitment of enemy assets. He wants to believe his enemies can be converted into friends, but also maintains an awareness of associated risks. He was instrumental in several slave rebellions, which suggests strong political beliefs. Recommend a cautious approach during interactions; he is unlikely to change approach if pressed."_ (source: http://www.swtor-spy.com/)

Sitting on a rock, feet in this nice cold mountain stream, watching little fish darting around your toes. Sun on your body, drink in your hand.  
And company, good company, sitting next to you, doing exactly the same.  
You are both quiet together, a good silence, warm and friendly.  
So much needs to be said, and no idea where to start.

"Theron, before you head into that spaceship there's something very urgent I need to discuss with you". He looks at you with that surprised look you find so endearing, and then he leans over and kisses you: "Urgent as in this... urgent?" You smile: "No, urgent as in very urgent". Apparently he notices the extremely serious expression in your eyes, because he lets you go from his embrace: "Shoot, fire away, spy to spy thingy".

Struggling for words... "I don't know where and how to start. So perhaps I will let you witness the debrief call I have to make". I see the question coming"."Debrief? But we are all ready.. I mean DEBRIEF? Revan's dead, we're good to go?". "Just listen please, and afterwards we talk". 

"Activating holocall: Legate to Kothe, come in Ardun". "Kothe to Legate, so good to see you, was worried! Start debrief please, Azarsa". And then you talk Ardun through the whole Revan fight, and everything that came before. You see Theron, listening quietly but intensely, absorbing everything, colour drained from his face, brain working, connecting, you can almost see it happening. "I want you to speak to Theron please, Ardun." Ardun turns around and greets Theron: "My guess is that you have a load of questions, I was expecting something already, Legate told me he would inform you. I can't answer all of your questions at this moment, but we'll make time at SIS headquarters." He pauses, and then adds: "Shan... you take good care of Legate, and I mean really good care.... Kothe out".  And he disconnects.

*

Theron is quiet for a long time, thinking and sipping his drink. I let him think, it's a lot to digest. "So... I take it you are not an imp, as in imp?" You shake your head. "You're SIS like I am, care to elaborate?" "Later, I promise. It is a long story, and a painful one. We do not have the time right now unfortunately. But go on, you wanted to say more, I can see it".

"Kothe is a sort of legend at headquarters, and so is Legate. I just can't believe it... YOU are Legate?". You nod. "We have all sorts of rumours at headquarters about Kothe and Legate being a couple... He said I have to take good care of you, why does he say a thing like that... it's weird".  He sounds utterly confused. "Damn it Azarsa, I kissed you!" He looks mortified. "It's not like I didn't kiss you", you drily reply. "Ardun and I were together for quite a while yes, but not anymore, now we are the best of friends". "Why aren't you together anymore? Don't reply if you don't want to!".

"It is about that same very long story I need to tell you when we have the time, for now I will only say that we both were too traumatized after certain events, it eventually drove us apart, and we feel better being just friends instead of lovers. I DO promise you to tell you everything, it's just... I need your help now. And besides, I told you about this because I want you to know something: I think I may have feelings for you". He blinks a few times, and then nods: "Same Azarsa. I am not much of a team player, and I can't promise anything, but yeah, same". 

You see the Republic side of out alliance walk up to you, our private time gone, so very quickly you take him in your arms, run a thumb along his implants and kiss them, and then kiss him the way you would love to kiss him a million times more, with passion.  "Please contact Ardun, let him tell you more, and then decide if you want to help me come in from the Empire to the Republic, I am tired".

He looks confused, worried and determined the same time: "I will contact you, do NOT go anywhere, I promise I will, kinda like you a lot, more than like you know.... I want you safe". And with those words he turns around and walks away with that terribly sexy gait of his.


End file.
